nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern 9
NoDQ Eastern Episode 9 is the eighteenth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the ninety-third episode overall. Matches Conehead v Lex Luger v Freddy Krueger – NoDQ CAW Championship Match Freddy Krueger gives Lex Luger a bulldog. Freddy gives Luger a low blow in the corner before applying a headlock. Meanwhile, Conehead stays out of the action and watches on. Freddy clotheslines Luger then repeatedly punches at Luger against the turnbuckle. Luger gets Freddy in the corner and mounts him to punch him but Freddy pushes him down, punching and stomping at Luger in the corner. Luger gives Freddy a superplex then follows in with a running punch and a neckbreaker, followed by another punch. Freddy gives Luger a piledriver and re-applies the headlock. Freddy locks Luger in an armbar. Conehead comes in for a closer look but thinks better of it. Freddy gives Luger an Alabama Slam and makes the cover. Conehead breaks it up at a 1-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Freddy gives Luger a gutwrench suplex then puts Luger in a chinlock. Freddy weakens Luger’s legs then turns his attention to Conehead. Conehead gets out of the ring and Freddy chases him all around the ring. Conehead gets back into the ring and Freddy follows, almost being surprised by a charging Luger, but Freddy throws him with a back body drop. Freddy and Luger fight but Freddy gains the upper hand and hits the Elm Street Driver. Conehead covers Luger but immediately flees in terror from Freddy and gets out of the ring. Freddy leaps onto Conehead with a Swanton Bomb and throws him back into the ring, where he locks in a headlock. Luger breaks up the hold but Freddy bodyslams him. Freddy gives Conehead a low blow then hooks Conehead’s leg, letting go as he sees Luger get up. Luger tries a powerslam but Freddy counters it into a roll-up, which Luger breaks out of. Luger gives Freddy a snapmare then follows up with a Flying Forearm. Luger gets Freddy in the Torture Rack but Conehead breaks it up. Luger puts Conehead in the Torture Rack but this time Freddy breaks it up, knocking both men over. Freddy goes to pin Conehead but decides instead to inflict more punishment on Luger, mounting him and punching him in the face. Freddy gives Luger a low blow as Luger lays prone on the mat, then follows up with a Running Low Blow, tangling Luger in the ropes. Freddy gives Luger a rope guillotine and covers him. Conehead is about to break the cover up at a 2-count, however, and Freddy releases the pin to avoid this. Luger gives Freddy a Flying Forearm, then gives one to Conehead and puns Conehead. Freddy breaks this up at a 1-count. Luger again puts Freddy in the Torture Rack but Conehead breaks it up. Luger hits Conehead with a Flying Forearm in response. Freddy gives Luger a gutwrench suplex. Freddy covers Luger for a 2-count but decides against it again. Luger gives Freddy a top rope Olympic Slam. Luger knocks Conehead down trying to attack Freddy and, in retaliation, Freddy puts Luger in the Iron Claw. Luger soon submits, allowing Freddy to retain his NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Freddy Krueger Superman v André the Giant – NoDQ International Championship Match The match bears a CAWFrançais.fr watermark and features commentary in French. The commentary seems to have been recorded using a text-to-speech program and it is sometimes difficult to tell what is being said, however the commentator does seem to have a problem with Americans and apparently questions Superman’s sexuality. Superman tries to lift André the Giant for a suplex but finds he cannot. André pushes Superman over then bodyslams him. André gives Superman a Gorilla Press Slam and an inverted atomic drop. André Irish whips Superman off the ropes and gives him a back toss. André then Irish whips Superman off the ropes and gives him a sidewalk slam. André chops Superman’s chest in the corner of the ring before choking Superman with his gigantic foot. André puts Superman in a bear hug, though Superman gets free. André gives Superman another sidewalk slam and follows up with a piledriver. André lifts Superman by the neck and chokes him before dropping him to the mat. André gives Superman a neckbreaker then calls for the end. Superman fights back, Irish whipping André into the corner and running into him with a Speeding Bullet. A second Speeding Bullet ties André up in the ropes. A Cross Body Press from Superman knocks André to the ringside area. Superman follows and picks André up. André throws Superman back into the ring. Supeman fights André off him and connects with a wind-up punch. André gets to his feet and walks right into an S-5, before Superman covers André for the win. Winner: Superman }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} After the match, Bobby Spade is about to wrap up the show but Freddy Krueger’s music hits. Freddy is dragging Bobby’s wife to the ring. Bobby, panicked, flees the commentary booth to head to the ring. Freddy throws Mrs. Spade into the ring. Bobby confronts Freddy. Freddy gives Bobby a choice: he can either sign over NoDQ Eastern to Freddy on the following episode or Freddy will hurt Mrs. Spade. Bobby agrees to give Freddy control of NoDQ Eastern. Debuts * André the Giant Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches Category:NoDQ International Championship Matches